


To Bill, Love Richie

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Amputee Eddie Kaspbrak, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Polyamory, The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stan, Eddie, and Richie are spending their first Christmas in their new house hosting the losers for a Christmas Eve party. But Richie is stressing out about his gifts for Stan and Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 1st Annual Loser Holiday Gift Exchange, Anonymous





	To Bill, Love Richie

The snow crunched under Richie’s boots as he made his way up the driveway. He could see his warm breath weaving into the cold air. The winter chill nipped at his skin and he cursed himself for the third time that day about not bringing gloves. Richie looked towards his house with its big porch and soft gray wood paneling. This house had cost a pretty penny, but that didn’t mean much to Richie’s celebrity salary. It was spacious with five rooms and three baths. Richie wanted to make sure that the losers could stay here whenever they visited. He was careful as he walked up the porch steps with bags in both of his hands. After fiddling with the keys he walked into his home, feeling the warmth enveloping him. 

“Honeys, I’m home!” Richie called in a sing-song tone. 

As he was taking his boots off and placing them on the designated shoe rack he heard movement coming from the kitchen. Richie picked up all the bags and walked into the kitchen to  
see Eddie moving frantically about. 

“You send me out to grab all this stuff and don’t even help me carry it in? Oh what a cruel life I live.” Richie smirked as he placed all the bags onto the counter. 

“You would make your poor disabled boyfriend carry all those heavy bags into the house? You’re the cruel one.” Eddie shot back, his own smirk clear on his face. 

“Eddie you changed all four of my tires all by yourself just last month.” 

“You’re right. I really am like a modern day Cinderella.” Eddie turned back to the stove top as he fiddled with the dish in front of him. 

Richie just chuckled before walking behind Eddie and wrapping his arms around him. He leaned down to bury his nose into the crook of Eddie’s neck and got a shriek in response. 

“Geeze Rich, your nose is freezing.” Eddie squirmed in Richie’s hold but made no moves to leave. Instead he leaned back and placed a kiss on Richie’s red tipped nose. 

Richie smiled before glancing down at what Eddie was working on. “Is that a snowman?” In front of Eddie was a round dish with a white spread filling.

“Yup! It’s a chicken dip. Do you like it? It’s supposed to be festive.” Eddie picked up an olive and placed it down, completing the snowman’s mouth. 

“He looks great sweetheart.” Richie ran his hand up and down what was left of Eddie’s right arm. His red Christmas sweater’s sleeve was pinned up with a gaudy Santa brooch Richie had found. “Where’s Stan? I got the extra decorations he wanted.” 

“Oh he is upstairs taking a shower. When he’s done he’s going to go grab Bill and Mike from the airport.” 

“Oh gosh where are they coming from now? Haven’t they already been to every state?” 

Eddie hummed, “I think they were in Utah. They mentioned something about camping in the snow being good for the soul.” 

Just as Richie was about to respond about them both being hippies, Stan entered the kitchen hair still slightly damp. He looked towards the bags on the counter. 

“You grabbed everything on the list right?” Stan went over and checked the bags before assessing that everything was there and walking over to Richie. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “thank you for running out last minute.” 

“No problem babe, I even got us a little present for tonight.” Richie said, excitement in his voice. He walked over to one of the bags and rummaged through it before pulling out a small bottle. “Look peppermint flavored lube! I thought it fit the holiday theme.” 

“Richie!” Eddie shrieked while Richie laughed.

“We are not doing anything tonight, we have guests over." Stan said with a straight face. "Plus you and I both know Eddie can’t keep his voice down.” 

“Stan!” Eddie looked over with rosy cheeks, “where do you even find this kind of stuff?” 

"Oh I have my ways dear Ed's" Richie smiled before slipping the lube into his pocket. 

“Well I need to head out and grab Bill and Mike. Do you guys think you can finish the rest of the set up?” Stan said.

“Don’t worry we got it!” Richie started to pull out the extra decorations from the bag. “Will you be ok with me putting up the last decorations or will you rearrange them as soon as you get home?” 

Stan shot him a look, “If you do them correctly I won’t have any reason to rearrange them.” He walked over to the hall closet and grabbed his jacket before walking over to Richie, “love you” he kissed his cheek before heading over to Eddie, “love you” he kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.” 

“Ok, please be safe on the roads, the snow is starting to stick.” Eddie looked over with worry in his eyes. 

“I will my dear, don't worry.” and with that Stan slipped out of the warm house and into the frigid cold. 

Eddie turned back to the stovetop and moved a pan out of the flames. He then walked over to the bags and began to put the grocery items into the fridge. It was a slow process since Eddie didn’t have his prosthetic on but while at home he often liked to be without it. Richie would have offered help but he knew that Eddie was more than capable of putting away some simple groceries. Plus he had his own way of organizing the fridge that Richie never seemed to be able to duplicate. 

“What time are Bev and Ben getting here?” Richie asked while he struggled to carry all the decorations in his arms. Tinsel was overflowing in his grasp, strands of metallic shine hung loose over his arms almost touching the floor. 

“Should be about an hour or so after Stan gets back with Bill and Mike.” 

“Oki doki! Well I’ll finish putting these up in the living room and then I’ll help with the last of cooking.” 

“Sounds lovely.” Eddie smiled over at Richie, “thank you for helping.” 

“Anything for my dear Cinderella” Richie called behind him as he walked into the living room but didn’t miss the groan Eddie made. 

Richie couldn’t stop the smile on his face. He felt so lucky to be able to live with the two loves of his life. It had all started in Richie’s Senior year of college when his friend Bill had introduced him to Stan, a man Bill met during photography class. Stan took some time to open up to Richie. At first he was standoffish and terse but every time Richie got a laugh out of Stan he couldn’t help but want to hear it more. As Stan opened up more Richie could feel himself fall hopelessly in love. The first time Richie had seen Stan having a panic attack he talked him through it until his breathing returned to normal. Eventually Stan had shown Richie the puffy marks from his failed attempt to take his own life. Richie had held him and cried because a world without Stan was one Richie couldn’t imagine. 

So when Stan had lamented needing a new roommate Richie jumped at the chance to be around his crush (he even paid a termination fee to end his own lease early). After two months of living together and a night of tipsy dancing they ended up confessing their feelings for one another. The morning after they were a couple. 

They spent the next few months living in bliss. Richie had truly thought he had found the one, which is why he was distraught when he found himself falling in love with Eddie. 

Richie had met Eddie in the train station on his way home from his graveyard shift as a disk jockey. Eddie was slumped over next to a bench, panting heavy and trembling. Richie, well versed in panic attacks, approached the odd man in the train station. 

When he got closer Richie realized he only had one arm and not having any barrier between his brain and mouth Richie said, “are you alright? Or I guess I should say all left?” 

Eddie had turned to glare at him. For a split second Richie braced for a slap across the face.  
Instead Eddie burst out into laughter. Richie was surprised but even more so when a few seconds later he began to sob. After calming him down and leading him to a nearby coffee shop Richie talked to Eddie and found out all about his life. His abusive mother who was the cause of his lack of an arm and his equally abusive girlfriend as well as his stressful job and how he was so tired he missed his stop and started to have a panic attack in a dirty subway. 

Richie listened and felt his heart break as Eddie continued to talk. He couldn't leave Eddie to drown in his own worries and so when Eddie said he needed to leave Richie gave him his number and hoped he would reach out. 

Luckily he did and soon Eddie was a regular at Richie's house and hung out with the losers often. Stan had instantly warmed up to him (something that didn’t happen often). Richie found himself loving everything about Eddie. When he finally gained the courage to leave his girlfriend Eddie was bursting with new found confidence. Only increasing Richie’s fondness of him.  
Richie was conflicted over these feelings as he still loved Stan just as much. But he knew that he needed to be honest with his boyfriend so Richie sat Stan down and confessed that while he still loved him he also loved Eddie just as much. 

Stan sat wide-eyed for a second before he smiled and said, "oh thank God, me too." 

Richie and Stan butted heads on how to approach Eddie. Richie wanted to start the wooing immediately while Stan wanted them to take their time as Eddie had just come out of a bad relationship. They compromised on doing a little bit of both and two months after his break up Eddie was dating both Richie and Stan. 

Richie placed a wreath on the wall above the fireplace. His elbow knocked against one of the photos along the mantle and he scrambled to catch it in time. He breathed a sigh of relief as he placed it back into its spot. The picture was of Eddie, Stan,and Richie standing in front of their house. It was taken on the first day they officially started living in their home. That was almost a year ago. This was their first Christmas (as well as Hanukkah) in their forever home and Richie insisted on hosting the Christmas Eve party for the losers this year seeing as they now had the biggest house out of everyone. 

Organizing the party had been fairly simple. After Eddie had a breakdown two months ago about how he hated his current job and he didn’t know what to do with his life, Richie and Stan encouraged him to quit. Richie’s salary could support them even if Stan decided to quit too. But Stan loved his job and so did Richie. They supported Eddie as he began to find himself and what he really wanted to do. This included Eddie picking up a bunch of hobbies, one of them being cooking. Richie was the official chef of the house (especially after the big casserole debacle had Stan banned from so much as looking at a whisk) so he was more than happy to show Eddie the ropes. 

Thus Eddie was in charge of cooking for the party. Stan had been delegated to cleaning the house and planning decorations. And Richie had been in charge of decorating and purchases. It all worked out well in Richie’s opinion. 

As Richie stepped back to admire the living room he smiled. “Not too shabby, Tozier,” he murmured to himself. 

Just as Richie was helping Eddie lay out some snacks on the coffee table he heard the front door open. 

“We’re home!” Stan called into the house. 

“Bill! Mike!” Eddie absolutely beamed up as the two men walked into the living room. 

“Hey shortcake,” Mike opened his arms as Eddie ran into them for a hug, “these two still treating you well?” 

“Well Richie was trying to make me carry all these heavy groceries earlier even as I was slaving away over a hot stove.” Eddie said in mock hurt. 

Mike tsk’ed. “Richard, how could you?” 

“Oh my god, you always make me sound like the bad guy.” Richie rolled his eyes before smiling and hugging Mike as well. “How was the flight over?” 

“It was fine. Although Bill is having a bit of jet lag.” Mike turned over to his boyfriend after hugs were exchanged and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“I don’t know how you could sleep on the flight when that dude behind us was hitting on that poor woman the whole flight.” Bill groaned, “if I have to hear about a ‘little vacation house in the Bahamas’ one more time I’m going to tear my hair out.” 

“Better not tell him about our new vacation house then Richie.” Stan said as he finished hanging up everyone’s coats. 

“Ha ha Stan.” Bill said. “Now are we going to get a tour of the place?” 

Richie jumped on the offer, “Of course! Let me show you around casa de Tozurbrak.” Richie pushed Bill and Mike towards the stairs. “No coming upstairs you two” Richie said pointedly to Eddie and Stan, “the Bi’s need some quality time together.” 

“But Richie I’m ace” Mike said but he was already at the top of the stairs. 

Once they were out of earshot Richie turned to Bill and Mike. “Ok so you two have known Eddie and Stan for longer than I have.” 

“I only knew Stan a month befo-” 

“What do you think they want for Christmas?” 

Mike looked towards Bill and then Richie. “It's Christmas eve. I think if you wanted to get them a gift now might be a little too late.” 

“I did get them a gift but its just-well-” Richie wrung his hands together. “I’m afraid they’ll hate it and now is my last chance to run and grab a gift card.” 

“Hanukkah was just last week. You must have gotten Stan a few things.” Bill smiled sympathetically at Richie. 

“We did but it was just small stuff and like nice gestures. Plus I had Eddie to help me with that.” 

“But Stan still liked those gifts right?” Mike asked.

“If the scratches along my back have anything to say about it then yeah.” Richie smirked. 

“Beep beep Richie, please, we’ve been in your house for like ten minutes.” Bill grumbled. 

“Sorry you know I don’t control what comes out of my mouth. But really Eddie and Stan are always so good as giving gifts and I suck at it.” 

“You don’t suck Rich,” Bill put his hand along Richie’s arm, “plus you know Eddie and Stan will love anything you’ll give them.” 

“God I hope so.” Richie sighed, “I was wracking my brain on what to get them since Halloween. I ended up having an epiphany a week ago but I’m still nervous they’ll hate it.” 

Mike put his hand on Richie’s shoulder, “You put thought into their gift and they love you. That's what is most important.” 

Richie held back the stinging sensation of tears, “thanks guys I really appreciate the pep talk. Now,” Richie clapped his hands before turning and walking down the hallway, “let’s continue with the tour.” 

Just as Richie was ending his tour there was a knock on the door followed by a cheer of, “Was’ up bitches!” 

Richie rushed into the foyer to see Bev, nose red and smile wide. “Bev!” Richie gathered up Bev into a hug and swung her around. 

Stan stepped past them to hug Ben, “How have you been Ben? Did you like that puzzle I sent over of the Guggenheim?” 

“Hey Stan,” Ben smiled, “oh I love it. I’m close to being done too. We were almost late 'cus I was working on it.” He chuckled. 

“Alright!” Richie clapped his hands together, “let the official losers club Christmas Eve party begin.” 

Everyone cheered and filed into the living room, Richie smiled to himself. He had a feeling this would be a great Christmas. 

The fire was crackling beside them. It was now two am and all that was left of the party was Stan, Eddie, and Richie sitting on their couch cuddled in each other's arms. The other couples had stumbled into their rooms filled with festive cheer and booze. 

“That was some party.” Eddie mumbled into Stan’s shoulder. 

“Mhm,” Stan ran his hands through Eddie’s hair, “thank god we don’t have any neighbors close by, we would definitely be getting a noise complaint.” 

Richie glanced at the clock and his two boyfriends beside him. He could feel his palms growing sweaty as he tried to build up the proper courage.

“Well we should probably hit the hay. We still need to wake up early to cook breakfast for everyone tomorrow.” Stan said. 

Eddie chuckled, “We? I think you mean me and Richie.” 

“We all know you two need supervision at all times.” Stan tried to look straight faced but his smile was showing through. 

As they shifted to get up Richie jolted up in his seat, “Wait!” he cried out. 

Eddie and Stan looked at one another as Richie rised from the couch and turned to look at them.  
“I want to give you both your Christmas present a little bit early. Well it’s technically Christmas now but we had planned on exchanging gifts in the morning and-wait is it technically morning now or still night? When does night turn into morning? Like maybe-” 

“Sweetie you’re rambling” Stan said. 

Richie rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah I tend to ramble when I’m nervous, don’t I? I just wanted to make this the perfect Christmas for you two seeing as how this is our first time celebrating in our forever home.” Richie took in a big breath before grabbing Eddie and Stan’s hand. “I wanted to get you both something special this year. Of course you are both way better at gift giving then I am so this was easier said than done.” Richie shifted around nervously as he felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter into a frenzy. “Stan, I have watched you grow over the years and am so proud of you each day. I am so fucking glad I met you, the world wouldn’t be as bright without you.” Stan looked over at Richie with misty eyes and a smile. 

“And Eddie, you are a totally different person from when I met you. You are so confident, and brave, and you smile a hell of a lot more. You have always had these traits inside you despite what anyone else has said.” Eddie was crying with tears running down his freckled cheeks. 

“I have no idea why you two would choose a schlub like me to date but you have and you continue to support me. You have been there when I was in between jobs and struggling to get a bar to let me do my stand-up routine. You have been there when I struggled with my addictions and when I almost gave up on my dreams. I love you both with every fiber of my being. You both taught me what it means to truly love someone.” Richie could feel his own eyes prick with tears and he tried to will them away. “And since I think the grace period for you both dating me just for my dick has passed-” Richie let go of their hands to grab two small velvet boxes from his pocket and get down on one knee. “Will you both marry me?” 

Stan and Eddie sat still for a moment, tears still streaming down both their faces. In that split second Richie felt a jolt of panic course through his veins at the thought of possible rejection. But then Eddie was nodding his head enthusiastically between his sobs. Stan whispered a yes as he tried to wipe away his own tears. 

Richie put their rings on for them and was soon tackled onto the ground by Eddie who had not stopped crying. Stan got up to kneel beside them and kissed Richie’s cheek. 

“I can’t believe you mentioned your dick when proposing.” Stan said with tears still rolling down his face. 

“Do you think Bev will be mad if I wake her up at two am just to show off our rings?” Eddie spoke through tears. He lifted up his ring to admire it. Richie had gotten them all matching rings with one larger diamond in the center of a simple band with two smaller gems on either side of it. The smaller gems were different for each ring. Eddie’s sported two rubies while Stan’s had sapphires and Richie’s held amethyst. 

Richie kissed Eddie and then Stan, “I love you both.” 

“We love you too.” They both said before all being caught in kissing one another over and over again. They kept mumbling ‘i love you’s’ to one another in between kisses.

“Merry Christmas,” Richie said, the biggest smile on his face. He truly thought he would never be happier than in this moment, surrounded by the two loves of his life and now fiancés.


End file.
